DESCRIPTION: Dr. Milgram proposes experiments aimed at increasing understanding of mechanisms of protein sorting in neuroendocrine cells. The following two questions will be addressed: (1) What are the proteins that interact with routing determinants in the peptidylglycine alpha-amidating monooxygenase (PAM) cytosolic domain? (2) What is the role of the novel PAM cytosolic domain binding protein, BP1?